


Cobalt blue is the warmest color

by Funyariinpa



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: As you do, F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, basically Lucina is gay and confused and has wet dreams about the female version of her best friend, implied masturbation at the end, some fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funyariinpa/pseuds/Funyariinpa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate title would be "Lucina is hot and bothered by Robin's female version and dreams about getting a piece of her"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cobalt blue is the warmest color

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is just a separate one shot that I wrote for another story of mine called "Self Support". Why I didn't write smut for the main pairing, instead of writing for a pairing that will never happen in the actual story? I don't know. I just like F!Robin/Lucina too. 
> 
> Also this is my first attempt at writing smut and I'm sorry for everything.

Lucina usually never ventured around the Smash Hotel a lot, always preferring to stay in places where she felt more familiar with. Yet, for some reason she couldn't explain, she ended up in the pool area. The place was completely empty, except for the woman with long white locks that was seated on one of the numerous vacant plastic inclined chairs right at the other side of the hexagonal pool. The sun was shinning brightly on her pale skin, giving her a unique glow that immediately caught her attention. Almost without thinking, Lucina walked towards her, heart accelerating and throat as dry as the Plegian deserts.

Robin turned her head at her and sat up straight, a smile forming on her lips so bright that it could rival the sun. “Lucina, hello,” she greeted.

“Hello, Robin,” she said. “Please, there's no need to get up.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”

Robin laid on her back once more, apparently enjoying the warm sun on her face. She was sporting her usual tank top and that short skirt of her Grandmaster outfit, and Lucina could understand why, since the day was pretty hot. Still, with the position Robin was in, Lucina was sure that if she moved around just a bit, then maybe she could see…

Oh, gods, what was wrong with her? She would stay put and avoid having any thought of that sort. It just wasn't right!

“It just isn't right,” Robin said with a certain sadness.

“Excuse me? What is it that it isn't right?”

“Robin and I together like this,” she explained and stretched her arms and back. “We're not working out. I'm just so sad we had to break up like this.”

“Wait, what?!” Lucina exclaimed. “You broke up?! B-But you were so close...”

“That's why I called you here, silly,” she sighed. “I wanted a shoulder to cry on.”

“Oh, you did that, right? I remember...”

“Sit here,” Robin tapped what little space was left of the chair and Lucina obliged. “Thank you for being here for me, Lucy. I really appreciate it.”

“No problem.”

Suddenly, she felt hand being delicately held by the tactician, Robin's fingers lightly stroking the back of her hand.

“You're really beautiful, did you know it?”

“I'm… Not nearly as impressive as you are,” Lucina looked down.

“Don't turn your head like this,” Robin said as she sat up. “Look at me. I want to see your face.”

Lucina turned around in order to face Robin. “Is this better?” she asked.

“Much better.”

Lucina could feel her entire face heat up from Robin's touch and it only got worse when her other hand started to caress her thigh, but she did nothing to pull her away.

“S-So, y-y-you and Robin...”

“What about him?”

“How did you break up?”

“Oh, that?” she sighed, bringing her face closer to hers. “He admitted he couldn't bring himself to feel anything for me anymore.”

“Is that all?”

“He later ran away with Shulk.”

“I'm so sorry… I had no idea...”

“Don't be,” she said, her lips mere inches away from Lucina's. “It was for the better.”

“Why?” Lucina whispered, trying her best to not go crazy with her sweet scent.

It wasn't right.

“Because now you can have me all for yourself.”

Did she really care at this point?

Lucina turned around completely and pinned her to the chair, her breathing becoming on top of Robin's lap. She could feel her mind getting hazy with desire with the sight of the woman she had longed for so much suddenly tracing a slim finger over her chest, while she raised her knee just high enough to stir a wave of heat inside of her. With a low and seductive voice, she whispered on her ear: “What are you waiting for?”

That was the turning point for Lucina. Without thinking twice, she furiously crashed her lips onto Robin's, one hand wrapping around the back of her head, while the other found its way to her exposed thigh. Robin simply let her take the lead, parting her lips to let Lucina's tongue enter and explore her mouth, seemingly melting away at the sweetness of their kiss, but also getting excited with how roughly she grabbed her hair and how her hand caressed her just bellow her skirt line.

The more they got lost in the middle of their kisses, the more aroused Lucina got. But she knew this couldn't go on. Someone might walk in and see them.

“There is no one here,” Robin said once they separated for air.

“No one?”

“They're all out,” she pulled Lucina into another kiss. “Come at me. Make me yours.”

Lucina returned it with the same passion from before, if not more, since she now didn't need to be afraid of getting caught. She pulled her hair just enough to raise her head, moving her lips from Robin's mouth to her now exposed neck, alternating between gently licking her soft skin and roughly sucking it, sometimes even leaving small bites that would definitely leave a mark.

“A-Ahh, Lucina...” Robin sighed in pleasure with her eyes closed. “Didn't know you could be so rough...”

Lucina didn't answer, letting out just a small groan, as if yearning for more. Of course, Robin realized that, since she let go of her for a moment to let Lucina lift her shirt over her head. The princess was entirely speechless as the sudden realization that Robin was wearing anything underneath her shirt. 

“You like what you see?” the tactician asked in a teasing voice, letting out a giggle at her blushing face.

“I… Must admit I'm pretty envious,” she confessed, her vision getting cloudy with lust. “I mean...”

“Don't be,” she brought Lucina's hand to her bare chest. “They are yours now, see? There's no need to be envious.”

Lucina hesitantly fondled them at first, as if she wasn't sure how exactly to continue. She took it slowly at first, still trying to get used to the sensation. It didn't take long however, since she went back to kissing her, this time trailing her mouth from Robin's neck to her left breast, her tongue slowly circling her nipple. She had one hand on her other breast, while the other worked its way to her thigh.

A new wave of heat and enthusiasm hit her as she heard Robin let out a quiet moan, almost a whisper, with the contact. Oh, she wanted to hear more. She wanted to hear louder. Robin had such a nice voice, Lucina realized that she had never paid much attention to it until now. A shiver ran down her spine as she felt the tactician's hand run up and down her back, squeezing her now relaxed muscles, fingers brushing on her skin like silk. It was all too much.

“Robin? May I...”

Wait, when did she arrive in her bedroom? Lucina could swear both were on making out in one of the pool chairs not a second ago.

“Yes,” she moaned, digging her fingers into her skin. “Yes, Lucina, please!”

Oh gods, that was too good to be true! 

After looking into those lustful dark eyes one more time, she began trailing kisses down to her stomach, going after her navel right after that. She stopped for a brief moment once she realized that Robin still had her skirt on her. Lucina sat up and quickly pulled it away, along with her smallclothes, licking her lips in anticipation as she adjusted herself between the tactician's legs.

How had she longed for that moment. To have Robin all for herself, melting away in pleasure by her touch, it was something that happened only in her wildest dreams. Lucina wanted to jump into action right away and claim her.

Yet, first…

“W-What is it?” Robin asked once she realized Lucina had stopped completely. “Why'd you stop?!”

“I want you to beg,” Lucina said with a rare smirk.

“Oh, for the love of the gods...” she sighed in annoyance and impatience.

“Beg, Robin. Tell me what you want me to do.”

They stood there for a few seconds, both without moving an inch or exchanging a word, until Robin groaned.

“Lucina,” she whined. “Please, please, please Lucina. I need you...”

“Yes?”

“I need you to...”

“You need me too…?”

“For fuck's sake, Lucina!” Robin hissed, gritting her teeth and with a visible blush on her cheeks. “I want you to eat me out!”

Lucina didn't want to state that out loud, but hearing Robin beg using such dirty words did turn her on more than she expected. Who would have thought? Letting out another rare smile, Lucina lowered herself and started licking her clit, making circle, slow motions that drove Robin crazy. Lucina could feel her bucking her hips upwards, making Lucina explore her entrance even more, gently licking her folds and trying to find which spots would steal the most vocal moans.

“T-There...” Robin panted, grabbing Lucina's hair and pulling her hair and guiding her head to where she needed the most. “Right there...”

“Hmm...”

”If you could pick up the pace a little more, also...” she let out another moan.

I can do even better, she thought.

Lucina slid two fingers inside of her, making a yelp of surprise from Robin. That take long, however, as Robin's back arched as much as it could, while Lucina pumped her fingers in and out, with her tongue still working on the rest. Robin simply ran her fingers across Lucina's thick, cobalt blue hair, sometimes tenderly massaging her scalp, sometimes pulling chunks of her hair, as if encouraging her.

She went faster and faster the more Robin called for her name. Looking up briefly, Lucina saw her rolling her head from side to side, her face nothing short from erotic, with her eyes fluttered shut and her mouth agape. Just hearing her near orgasm was like music to the princess' ears.

“L-Lucina… Ah, I don't think I-I can last longer...” each word came out with difficulty at every short breath.

“Hold on for a moment.”

She quickly pulled her head out, now using her thumb to do the work while she slid in a third finger at her entrance. Lucina adjusted herself in order to face the woman she had desired for so long, locking lips with her once more and giving her a passionate kiss.

“I wanted to see your face,” she told her, earning only a nod from the tactician. “I wanted to see you like this so much...”

Robin at that point could only desperately claw her hands at her back and make sure Lucina got a full view on her face. Lucina also became rougher, whispering sweet nothings to her as she continued pumping her fingers.

Suddenly, Robin's movements became slower and jerkier. It was clear that she was on the edge herself and Lucina would not lose this moment for nothing in the world.

“Lucinaaa… A-Ahh, ah...”

“Go on,” Lucina whispered. “Don't hold back.”

“I...”

Yet, she never got to hear Robin's cries, she never got to see the tactician undo under her orgasm, as Lucina suddenly opened her eyes and found herself lying down on her bed, being enveloped by the light of a new morning.

It was all a dream. Of course.

Lucina let out a frustrated sigh. It felt so real… So nice… Maybe a little too much, as much as it pained her to admit. She stayed there in her bed for a while, without moving an inch and replaying the entire dream in her head over and over again.

Robin really did have a nice voice. And face. And body.

She still had some time before she started to prepare herself for the day.

With her face red from embarrassment, Lucina's hand found its way under her shirt, while the other went under her pants.

Not exactly the most dignified gesture, but… It was what she had for today.


End file.
